


We all need a little dick every now and then

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Silky and Vanjie goes hunting for dildos.It goes just about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	We all need a little dick every now and then

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the absolutely cursed sex shop live that I can't find.

“Here bitch.”

Silky thrusted the drink he had mixed in Vanjie’s teeny tiny kitchen towards his friend, Vanjie not even looking up from his phone screen as he took it.

“Thanks.”

Silky rolled his eyes, Vanjie completely caught up, and it fucking sucked. Silky had only just moved to L.A three weeks ago, the whole thing entirely new.

Everyone who knew Silky had been on Drag Race in his hometown of Chicago had told him it was too early to move to LA, that he should wait until the season started airing, but Silky had never been great at doing what other people told him to, the opportunities and the chances L.A promised him too great to resist, but there was one extra important thing that Chicago didn’t have. 

Vanjie. 

The first actual real best friend he had ever had. 

They had only planned to eat dinner together and watch TV, but the night had escalated when Vanjie had found out that Silky had never seen High School Musical, the tiny Puerto Rican very hard to argue with once he put his mind to something. 

Silky had poured himself a drink from Vanjie’s liquor cabinet, and then four more as he realised there wasn’t just one, not just two, but three entire movies in the series.

They had been halfway through the third one, their pizzas gone, Silky actually pretty invested in how Gabriella was going to manage both college and her love life, when Vanjie’s phone started ringing, the tone the one Vanjie had picked specifically for Brooke, and Vanjie had instantly paused the TV, not even giving a fuck that they weren’t done with the movie.

_ “No drink for me?” _

Silky bit his lip as Brooke’s voice rang out from the tiny screen, the man doing the last of his makeup in his dressing room at Play. 

“They ain’t invented teleportations for liquids yet hot stuff.”

Brooke raised an eyebrow.  _ “Have they invented regular teleportation?” _

“Shut up!” Vanjie laughed, his cheeks blushing, his entire face breaking into a smile. 

Silky dumped down on the couch, Brooke and Vanjie still chatting away, even though Brooke had tried to cut the conversation short a few times, which was the only reason Silky wasn’t actually mad, just really annoyed.

It had been three weeks since Brooke and Vanjie had last seen each other, and it would be another two before they had managed to line gigs up yet again in Chicago, but this was supposed to be a bros night in, and Vanjie was ruining it on purpose.

_ “I have to leave now, okay?” _

Silky perked up, his new cup already halfway empty and he had to admit that he had tuned out, not actually listening to the conversation between the two men.

“Okay…” Vanjie bit his lip, his shoulders slumping.

_ “I’ll talk to you later?” _ Brooke was smiling, but even though they were only on a facetime call, Silky could see the sadness in Brooke’s eyes.

“Mmh.” Vanjie nodded. “I love you too, okay?”

_ “I can’t wait to see you Papi." _

“Bye.” Vanjie smiled, hanging up before he threw himself down on the couch, throwing his phone on the table.

“You done?”

“Mmmh…”

Silky turned his head, looking at Vanjie only to see that he was quickly drying his eyes, clearly attempting to hide that there were tears gathered there.

“You crying?” Silky groaned, and he shoved Vanjie’s arm, nearly causing him to spill his drink. “Stop being so gay!”

“Bitch!” Vanjie held his hand up, attempting to hold his cup steady. “If you ain’t noticed, I am a gay, and I miss my fucking boyfriend okay?”

Silky sighed and reached out, gently grabbing Vanjie and pulling him in under his arm, his friend instantly snuggling up, his head resting on Silky’s shoulder. 

“Brock a dumbass that he won’t come see you.” Silky ran a hand through Vanjie’s hair, the only reason it was allowed the fact that Vanjie was in sweats and a hoodie, neither of them dressed up for a night out.

“Production told us we gotta take a break-” Vanjie took a deep drink of his cup. “They’re still all up our ass after that douchebag spewed shit all over reddit.”

It had been an absolute catastrophe, and it was clear that Vanjie was still touched by the event even though it had happened several weeks ago. 

Brooke and Vanjie had been together in Columbus, when someone in the audience had recognised them together, the stranger seeing that they were holding hands, and had even spotted them kissing outside.

It was just Brooke and Vanjie’s luck that the person had happened to be on the superfan reddit and actual knew who both of them were, pictures of them showing up online that very night, a Drag Race producer actually calling them the next day to tell them to be more careful, which had sent Brooke into a full on anxiety spiral, and Vanjie hadn’t fared much better, the fact that he had potentially jeopardize Brooke’s continued position in the Drag Race competition by pissing the producers off a terrible feeling.

“Cheers to that fucker.”

Vanjie laughed, and they clicked their cups together, both of them emptying them out, the mood thankfully lifting slightly.

“You know what we should do?” Silky looked at Vanjie.

“We still need half a movie, so-” Vanjie smiled. “More vodka?”

“That ain’t dumb, but no-” Silky sat up, and Vanjie followed. “We know you miss Brooke Lynn.”

“Bitch really?”

“- But we also know you ain’t just missing that dumbdumb for his personality.”

“Hey-” Vanjie pointed at Silky. “He has a great personality.”

“All I’m saying is-” Silky smirked. “You need a little dick to get your groove back on.” Silky danced in his seat, rolling his shoulders.

“Silks!” Vanjie yelled, his face breaking into a giant smile. “I ain’t hooking up with no stranger, you know me better than that!”

“Who said we gonna get a real flesh dick?” Silky laughed. “I got a much better plan.”

///

“Shit-” Vanjie giggled as he and Silky walked into the first sex store that had shown up on google maps. 

They had both done three shots while waiting for the Uber to arrive, and while Vanjie was still sad, he was feeling a whole lot better.

“Uh, you seen one of those fuckers?” Vanjie pointed to a row of vibrators. “They real cute.”

“I don’t need cute!” Silky smirked. “I need the real ass experience.”

“You gonna get the ass experience if you grab this one-” Vanjie picked up a dildo, and Silky laughed too. Silky had pulled his phone out of his pocket, pointing it to Vanjie.

“Wait, you filming?” 

///

_ @SilkyGanach _

_ “Wait, you filming?” _

_ The video focuses in on Vanjie, who’s standing in the middle of a sex toy isle. He’s wearing a yellow hoodie that’s way too big, the sleeves rolled up, black sweats, flip flops and a cap. Vanjie is holding a giant black dildo in his hand. _

_ “Maybe!” Silky laughs. Silky turns the camera and it focuses on his. He’s wearing a blue headwrap, his glasses on his nose. “You saying I should get that one?” _

_ “With your little old baby puss? Nu uh.” Vanjie laughs. _

_ “I can take an average dong!” Silky huffed, clearly offended. _

_ “If you think this is average-” Vanjie puts it back on the shelf. “You needa look at more dicks missies.” _

_ “You can’t shame people in the sex shop.” _

_ “I ain’t shaming shit!”  _

_ “Uh.” Silky flips the camera, and focuses back on Vanjie. “The comments be asking what we getting.” _

_ “Not a cock ring that’s for fucking sure.” Vanjie walks around, looking for something, and Silky zooms in on Vanjie’s ass, snickering to himself.  _

_ “We a little drunk in this buiss.” _

_ “Ain’t no one gone to the sex shop not drunk. Classy hoes order online.”  _

_ Silky laughs loudly. _

_ “Got those Adam and Eve sponsorships.” Vanjie giggles. _

_ “I ain’t rating this experience as a 5/5. We ain’t found no man here yet real or silicon, so we still looking for the gentle loving.” _

_ “Depends on how you push that in.” Vanjie stops at a shelf filled with dildos. “Which one you looking for?” _

_ “You forgetting we looking for a realistic one for you.” _

_ “I don’t want no veins on that my dick.” _

_ “Your man got a veiny dick Vanj?” _

_ “No!” _

_ “So you got a man?” _

_ “Bitch.” Vanjie looks over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised. “You know I can’t answer that shit.” _

_ “So you ain’t denying?”  _

_ “I’m saying nothing to no side." _

_ Vanjie is cut off, when a shop assistant shows up. He’s a latino man in his late 30’s in tan shorts and with a friendly smile. _

_ “Can I help you?”  _

_ Vanjie is very clearly about to say no, when Silky bargs in. _

_ “We looking for dick!” Silky’s voice bellows out. _

_ The shop assistant laughs. “What type of dick?”  _

_ “The full experience.” Silky giggles. _

_ “As a couple or?” _

_ Vanjie splutters, nearly choking while Silky laughs so hard that the camera can’t focus.  _

_ “Oh god no. Oh fuck no.” Vanjie shakes his hands.  _

_ Silky gasps. “Bitch you ain’t gotta say it that fast!”  _

_ “We don’t want no couple experience.“ _

///

If you had asked Brooke how he had expected his night to end after work, this was in no way it. 

He had performed at Play, doing his three sets as usual, the performances so routine by now that he could practically do it in his sleep. 

The tips had been good, the crowd had been fine, his coworkers pleasant and fun to be around as always, but Brooke had grown bored with the gig, and he couldn’t wait for Drag Race to start airing.

He had scooped Henry up the moment he came home, pouring himself a bowl of oatmeal as a late night snack, and sat down on his couch to eat it, finally checking his phone, when he saw that he had seven messages from A’keria.

He and A’keria weren’t the closest of friends, but they liked each other well though Brooke had no idea why A’keria would send him that many messages. Brooke opened them, nearly choking on his oats, when he saw that Silky had done a live in a sex shop, Vanjie there as well.

Brooke watched it, laughing over and over at how ridiculous the entire thing was, Vanjie’s pure panic when he had been asked if he was dating Silky something Brooke couldn’t wait to tease him with. 

Brooke had thought he was okay, talking to Vanjie earlier in the evening usually meaning that he was fine but as he ate his food and watched the live, he started missing Vanjie more and more.

Brooke bit his lip, his thumb hovering over the facetime icon, wondering if it was needy, if he was being too much for Vanjie to handle if he called twice in one day, but he pressed it anyway, his boyfriend answering after two calls.

_ “Hey-” _

Vanjie was lying in bed, his duvet up to his chin, and Brooke smiled as he recognised Vanjie’s still drunk voice, his boyfriend probably in the same clothes he had worn in the live.

“Hey.” Brooke watched Vanjie, his eyes slowly opening as he actually woke up. 

“So-” Brooke leaned back on his couch. “You bought a dildo?”

_ “Fuck.” _ Vanjie groaned.  _ “You watched the live?”  _

“I sure did, but I feel like I’m missing the ending?”

Vanjie chuckled.  _ “A girl has gotta have her secrets.” _

“Is a girl gonna show me her secrets?” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie blushed.

_ “You serious?” _ Vanjie’s eyes grew dark.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
